


A Little Bit of Gratitude

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Both. Both is good., Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lemon, Named Warrior of light, No beta we die like mne, Penis In Vagina Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tilly Lucia, Tilly finally gets to top!, Tilly was thirsty, Vaginal Fingering, We're all here for a good time, a double dose of lemon, always bi Tilly, hurhurhur, rarepair madness, save a chocobo ride a ninja, spicy fic, the author indulges herself, vague level 60 ninja job quest spoilers, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: The Yatsurugi clan treasures were back in the right hands, ready to be sold to fund her home's rebuilding. Princess Yuki, however, still had one more person to thank. Behind the Doman ninja hideout in Raincatcher Gully. Against a tree. Tilly was more than happy to participate with the Au Ra princess.Their unexpected observer, unfortunately, didn't mean to stumble across this particular interlude. He had heard noises and went to investigate! He didn't mean to see! So he snuck away, hoping he had avoided detection. He was a ninja, this was his specialty! Unfortunately miqo'te ears tended to hear almost everything. Hunters to the core, they were. Even when they were knuckles deep in a pretty girl.Oh no.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Oboro Torioi, Warrior of Light/Yuki Yatsurugi
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A Little Bit of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> What's a little casual pleasure between friends, eh?
> 
> Cute ninjas are a weakness, okay?! And Oboro is an adorable dork and Yuki is an cutie-patootie tsundere. Send help! Wait. There is no helping me. I rule this sin bin. Come get y'alls spicy food.
> 
> >;3c
> 
> 000

** A Little Bit of Gratitude **

* * *

“Oh! Could we talk for a moment?” Princess Yuki of the Yatsurugi clan tugged at her shinobi savior’s sleeve. “Here, behind the storehouse.” She pulled the other woman behind the building for privacy.

Tilly, confused but willing to play along, let herself be led by the pink haired au ra. There, in the shadow of a mahogany tree, the two women stood facing one another. The miqo’te of the pair tilted her head, her ears flicking. “What’s the matter?” she asked. “Where are Akagi and the others?”

“I sent them ahead to secure a boat for home,” Yuki said. She grinned at the skeptical look shot her way. “I swore on the clan that I would follow right after I was done speaking with you.”

“Okay, right, so what did you need to talk about?” Raising her eyebrows, Tilly was surprised to see the usually brash princess wring her hands and shift her feet in a nervous shuffle. Her draconic tail was twitching at the tip. Her golden gaze was downcast, staring at the ground. If the au ra had been a miqo’te, Tilly would have guessed that she was embarrassed. But she wasn’t quite sure about auri body language. “Is there trouble, Yuki? Do you need me to stab someone for you?”

“No!” Yuki waved her hands in denial. She shook her head, her horns slicing through the air. “No, no, there isn’t trouble! Not anymore. I just…” She looked up at the taller girl. Her little fangs nibbled her lower lip. She mumbled something that not even Tilly’s ultrasensitive ears couldn’t quite pick up.

“You’re going to have to speak up. My hearing is excellent but that was too low and jumbled.”

“I want to thank you!” Yuki practically shouted before stuffing her fist into her mouth.

Tilly’s ears turned down at separate askew angles, conveying her extreme confusion. “Ummm… you already thanked me,” she said, swiveling her ears to their normal resting position.

Yuki stamped her booted feet, tail lashing. “That’s not what I meant!” A blush bloomed across her cheeks, her pale scales in stark contrast to the red. “I want to… _thank you_.” Her hands shot out at lightning speed to grab the front of Tilly’s tunic. She pulled her down, tilted her head, and pressed her lips against the other woman’s. Her eyes slid closed. At the same time, Tilly’s own green eyes widened, her pupils going from slits to round circles.

Oh. It was that kind of thank you.

The miqo’te grabbed the other’s hips to pull her against her. She took control of the kiss, her lips moving against Yuki’s. Opening her mouth, she licked along the seam of the au ra’s lips. Immediately she was granted entrance and she coaxed her tongue to slide and twist against hers. The shorter woman moaned, her fingers digging into Tilly’s shoulders. She balanced up onto her tiptoes to press closer, pressing her breasts against Tilly. Tilly growled in approval, her hands slipping around to grab at the soft bottom covered by Yuki’s shorts. Slowly she pressed her back against the tree and lifted her up by the grip she had on her arse.

Yuki gasped into their kisses. She wrapped her legs around the other woman’s waist, undulating her hips. She wrapped her arms around those strong shoulders. Those shoulders that borne her scorn and her burdens alike. And now she was clinging to them in the midst of pleasure. Yuki panted as Tilly break their kiss to trail her lips, teeth and tongue along the scales at her neck. The auri woman panted, her hips jerking as a mark was sucked into being at the hollow of her throat.

Tilly adjusted her arms so that one forearm still supported the lush little bottom belonging to the princess. Her other hand moved, slipping into the waistband of her shorts. She dipped her fingers into Yuki’s wet arousal. Humming, she began to explore the wet folds. Yuki gasped and wriggled. But the angle was a bit unfortunate. The miqo’te let out a tsk.

“W… what is it?”

“Can’t reach.” Tilly lowered Yuki down. She smiled at the noise of disappointment. “Turn around and bend over. Hands on the tree, please.”

Yuki, flushed bright red, did as she was told. Her tail moved to the side. “Like this?” she asked, panting. She squeaked when Tilly pressed against her back, hips flush against her bottom. “Oh!” She could feel the other’s breasts rubbing against her upper back. Her golden eyes fluttered closed and she moaned.

There was rustling behind them but neither one noticed. Well, one of them noticed, one ear swiveling back for a brief moment. The miqo’te of the two made a note at the back of her mind but for now she had a pretty little princess on her hands. She would take care of their observer later.

Tilly’s still sticky hand dove back past her shorts’ waistband. Her calloused fingers played along her soaking lower lips, searching out every sensitive spot with frightening accuracy. Her other hand, now free, tugged Yuki’s yukata top so that it was gaping open. Clever fingers then closed around a soft breast, playfully pinching a little nipple. She laughed against Yuki’s horn at the cry of pleasure that had prompted. The vibrations of her crooning danced along the auri’s horns. Yuki rubbed her bottom backwards to rut against Tilly. Her eyes crossed as Tilly began to concentrate on her clitoris. At the same time a few fingers were also pumping into her entrance. They crooked and pressed against a particular spot. Yuki’s vision whited out as she orgasmed. She wailed, muffling the sound by biting her own forearm. Her fingers clawed at the tree trunk.

But Tilly did not stop. Instead she wrung out another orgasm, its beginning melding with the tail end of the first. And then another, the auri’s cries music to her ears. Gods, if only she had access to her room and her toys… But this would do just fine. She clamped her teeth onto Yuki’s shoulder from where her yukata had slipped down. Her fingers swirled and danced, drawing out a fourth orgasm for the girl beneath her. She lapped at the teeth marks she had left on delicate pale skin. She kissed her nape and slowed the movement of her hands, letting Yuki come down from her high.

Yuki panted and pressed her sweaty forehead against her arm. “Oh gods,” she managed to cough out. “Oh gods, oh gods.” She whined as Tilly pulled her hand out of her top to soothingly pat at her hip. Tilly then freed her hand from Yuki’s shorts. Yuki looked over her shoulder to watch the miqo’te lick her fingers clean. “Oh gods.”

“Just Tilly is fine,” she said, her ears wiggling. Her green eyes were bright with laughter and arousal.

“What… what about you? I was supposed to be thanking you…” On wobbly legs, Yuki straightened and turned but ended up leaning back against the clawed up trunk of the poor mahogany tree. She fought to straighten her yukata top.

“Oh, I felt the gratitude, have no fear.” Tilly propped her hands on her hips. She grinned, flashing a bit of fang. “If we had more time though, I wouldn’t have minded some more of it.” She rocked back on her heels. “But you have a boat to catch, yes?” She gestured with a finger. “Come here and kiss me goodbye, sweetheart.”

Yuki’s eyes light up and she staggered over. She laughed when Tilly caught her, moaning as she was kissed thoroughly once again. Clever fingers combed through her short pink hair as the back of her head was gently cupped. “We should have been doing this the whole time,” Yuki murmured. Her arms were wrapped around the taller woman’s waist.

“Hmm.” Tilly rubbed her cheek against a pale horn. “No looking back, princess, on the could-haves. Just here and now.” She kissed her forehead. “Off you go. Need an escort?” Yuki shook her head. “Alright. Good-bye, stay safe. I’ll be very cross if anything happens to you.” Tilly tweaked her nose between her thumb and finger. Yuki giggled.

“You’ll come for me if that happens, right?”

“Of course, I will. I’m your shinobi after all.”

“Hm!” Yuki nodded as she reluctantly stepped away, letting go. “You stay safe too!” She wagged a finger at her.

Tilly gave her a Serpent Salute, laughing. “Ma’am, yes ma’am!” She flapped her hands. “Go, go, go! Your people are waiting!” The women exchanged one last smile. And then Yuki was gone, having disappeared into the jungle brush for the boat. Tilly pursed her lips and spun on her heel.

She had a certain ninja to talk to hiding in the storehouse.

* * *

“Enjoy the show?”

Oboro squawked in horror, spinning around from where he was standing in the middle of his small room. “Ti… Tilly!” He clutched his pillow against his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Uh-huh, sure.” Tilly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She toed off her crakows, her bare toes curling on the tatami. A predatory gleam in her feline eyes made a sweat breakout across his brow. “So that wasn’t you I heard sneaking around behind us?” She smiled slow as he took a step back.

“I swear I wasn’t watching!” Oboro broke. “As soon as I saw you, I ran away! I swear on my honor! I didn’t watch! I didn’t watch!” His back hit the wall. “Tilly, please!”

“Already begging and I haven’t even touched you.” The miqo’te stalked forward, her hips rolling with the movement. She cocked her head to the side. “I can still taste her, you know.” Her full lips curled up, revealing the white flash of her short fangs. “Would you like a taste?”

Oboro’s eyes dilated and his nostrils flared. “What?” he croaked.

“You can tell me no, if you like,” she said casually. Tilly slowly unlaced the ties of her tunic at her throat, revealing the dip of her collarbone. “But that’ll mean I’ll have to take care of myself. No problem, I suppose.” She undid her cuff buttons. “Oboro?” She stared at him as she unhooked the front of her vest. She shrugged it off. Her full breasts strained against the front of her shirt. Her fingers untucked said shirt from her pants.

Panting hard, Oboro stared back. He dropped his pillow to the floor. “Where would you like me?” he rasped aloud, his voice deeper in arousal, accent strong.

“Naked,” she demanded. Tilly pulled off her shirt and breast band. “And on your back.” She shoved down her pants and smalls, stepping out of the puddle of cloth that they formed on the floor. A neat triangle of fuchsia colored hair covered the mound of her sex between her thighs. “Hurry, please.” Her leonine tail flicked.

“Yes, mistress,” he moaned. Oboro nearly shredded his clothes in his haste to follow her orders. He scrambled onto his futon, his arousal thick and pulsing. He laid on his back, torso braced up on his elbows. He watched her approach.

Tilly paused, her ears twitching. “Oh? Interesting. We’ll explore that later.” She lowered herself and swung a leg over his hips. He collapsed, his elbows no longer propping him up. Her hands were splayed across his scarred chest. She stroked his skin firmly. He groaned. “Lovely.” Reaching back, she guided his cock to her entrance. “Ready?” Oboro’s hands clutched at her hips. He frantically nodded. “Words, darling.”

“I’m ready! Please!”

“Very good.” Tilly sighed as she parted her lower lips with the head of his cock. “Oh nice, nice, nice. Now don’t move.” Slowly she lowered herself onto his length. She could feel him tremble as he fought to keep still. His long fingers dug at her hips. After a long, torturous moment he was finally seated all the way in her. The Doman hyur choked out a cry. She clicked her tongue at him, leaning down. She gave him his promised taste, the lingering sweetness of the princess still on her tongue. Oboro groaned, his tongue in her mouth chasing down every last bit of that sweet tang. “Good?” she asked, pulling up.

“I like the taste of you better,” the shinobi beneath her said through clenched teeth.

“Nice of you to say,” Tilly praised. She braced her hands on his hard stomach. “Now enough delay.” She raised her hips only to slam down. Oboro shouted, jerking up. His gray eyes rolled. “That’s good. Let me hear you.” She rode his cock, her breasts bouncing. The man beneath her thrust up in time with her. He grunted and groaned, sweat plastering his short black hair to his head. He had enough presence of mind to shift his hand across her hip to press a thumb to her clit. “Yes!” she cried. Her thighs flexed as she started bouncing harder. The sounds of their grunting and the wet slap of skin meeting filled the small room.

Oboro cursed when he felt his approaching finish. He frantically rubbed the pad of his thumb on her pleasure nub. His eyes gleamed as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on his cock. He hissed, thrusting up through her orgasm as her short nails raked down his chest. Tightening his hold on her hips, he ground her down on his cock as he thrust up one more time. His cock pulsed and his seed spilled into her. He groaned in relief. She twitched above him before falling forward. Her forehead pressed against his left pectoral. Her shoulders and back heaved as she sucked in air in desperate breaths. And she purred as he stroked his hands up and down her back.

Gods be good, he didn’t know miqo’te did that. Eorzea truly was full of wonders…

“Stop thinking, you dork,” Tilly said suddenly in the quiet. She peeked up at him with one eye. Her breathing had calmed, her high receding. “You’ll hurt your brain.”

“Mean.” Oboro tapped her bottom with the palm of his hand. She only laughed at him. He pressed a kiss to her upturned temple. “How long…?”

“How long have I wanted to ride your dick? For a while.” She nuzzled his throat. “You’re very cute, you know.” She grinned. “Next round you should put it in my mouth.”

“Shameless! You Eorzeans are shameless!” Oboro rolled her over and tickled her, his cock slipping out and his seed dribbling from her nethers. Tilly squealed with laughter, her bright green eyes creased happily. She locked her lips against his in a deep kiss. He groaned, the sound vibrating between them. They exchanged more open mouth kisses. His hands roved over her skin, stroking over the occasional scar. Cupping both breasts, he rubbed circles over her pert nipples. She wriggled. Her thighs wrapped around his hips.

“We should talk about the mistress thing,” Tilly said against his throat.

“Hmm, later.” Oboro licked a broad stripe along her shoulder.

“Oboroooo!”

“Hush, my turn to ravish you.”

“Oh goody. Please continue.”

* * *

Poor Byakubu slowly put his fingers back in his ears as the noise level from Oboro’s room rose again. He very much wished it was his turn again to guard the storehouse entrance.

Outside.

His face burned hot, red splotches coloring his cheeks. He closed his eyes and began to hum. He rocked back and forth. Anything to block out the sounds of pleasure ringing out through the walls.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Hope you enjoyed the fic~! If you did, please tap the kudos and/or comment! I'll probably babble excitedly at you in return like the hyper gremlin that I am. I love me some validation~!


End file.
